


Just close your eyes (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>但刀刃没有刺穿他的血肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just close your eyes (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just close your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433746) by [Snowingiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron). 



> Original Author: Snowingiron  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

　　血液直冲脑门，手臂无助的胡乱挥舞，麦斯威尔脚踝上的绳索是唯一将他维系在半空中不至跌个粉身碎骨的东西。摇晃间他暼见了站在吊桥上的雅各布。对方的表情空白如纸，但那是一张破裂的纸，露着困惑和受伤留下的细小裂痕。尽管正面对死亡，他还是要说那模样可口极了。  
　　雅各布把他拽进吊桥，袖箭“铿锵”弹出直指咽喉。他却只是笑看刺客。从出生起麦斯威尔便有随时赴死的觉悟，对他的游戏来说，死亡堪称完美结局。这结局将在雅各布身上留下一个伴随终生并且时时抽搐隐痛的标记。有朝一日刺客迎来自己的死亡时必然记起此刻，麦斯威尔将成为他生命终结前脑海中浮现的那个人。被铭记，始终是麦斯威尔的目标之一。  
　　但锋刃没有刺穿麦斯威尔的血肉。雅各布的脸被伤痛和自厌笼罩扭曲，却无论如何下不了手。他跨坐在麦斯威尔的胯上，一个他们无比熟悉的姿势，只是这次的情况大不一样。慢慢地他闭上眼睛，低头靠向麦斯威尔的胸膛，袖箭“嘶”声缩回护腕。  
　　“我办不到。”雅各布恨恨道。麦斯威尔几乎有些失望了，他的男孩就没从他这儿学到点什么吗？  
　　“你根本不想自由是吗，亲爱的？”  
　　雅各布直起上半身，揪住麦斯威尔的衣领把他拉坐起来面对面。  
　　“这就是你的自由，罗斯？这就是你的眼界？你的整个世界只有一片火海。”  
　　麦斯威尔纵声大笑。雅各布用力摇晃他要求答案，温和的话也好残酷的话也罢，任何回答都可以。但麦斯威尔没有什么可告诉他的，因为雅各布根本没有准备好。  
　　“我不杀你。”终于雅各布怒道，松开手优雅地起身。噢，他真是太漂亮了。“但也不会救你。”  
　　说罢他戴上兜帽，手撑栏杆纵身跃下吊桥，扬长而去。  
　　麦斯威尔躺在原地，望着剧院华美的顶饰一动不动。木头地板越来越烫，他大口大口喘气，任凭炙热的空气灼痛心肺。本来他就没有打算活过今晚，便这样被火海吞没——多么诱人的想法啊。火焰能净化一切，或许他也能融去血骨浴火重生。呼吸越发艰难，麦斯威尔合起眼，不打算让雅各布破坏计划好的完美结局。远处传来人声和脚步声，接着一双手抓住了他。不过也有可能他听到的、感觉到的是火苗的尖啸和撕扯？他眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。  
  
*  
  
　　麦斯威尔第一眼见到雅各布就要定了他。他要得到他，在他上面，在他里面，吞噬他、撕开他，找到撼动他、俘获他的办法。每当雅各布在他的床上呼呼大睡，他便用手掌慢慢探索体会那散布着疤痕的皮肤，抚摸、舔舐，直到对方醒过来主动张开腿迎接下一轮情事。噢，雅各布的嘴能发出世上最甜美的声音，那么的暗哑下流，总能叫麦斯威尔兴奋得全身发抖。雅各布知道自己喜欢什么，但在卧室外羞耻使他对此绝口不提。他总是说“最后一次”，但也总是无法对麦斯威尔说不。  
　　麦斯威尔永远不会厌倦他们之间的这支堕落双人舞。他爱极了用层出不穷的新花招诱使雅各布就范时，对方脸上气恼不甘的神情。他们站在屋顶上监督暴徒们干活的时候，麦斯威尔会悄悄耳语稍后要对他干的事，然后看着刺客拉低帽檐挡住发红的脸颊。  
　　“别说了，罗斯。”  
　　他从不曾停止。  
　　“这是最后一次。”当雅各布爬上麦斯威尔的窗户跳进等待他的双臂时，他总是这样强调。  
　　“这幢房子安了门，亲爱的。你想让路易斯白白浪费力气吗？”  
　　雅各布直接用沾着酒香的嘴唇吻住他，致命的热意透过皮肤层层辐射扩散。  
　　“我是个刺客。”雅各布在麦斯威尔的唇齿下急切的喘息，“门多没趣。”  
　　不论在人间抑或天堂地狱，还有什么能将他们分开？雅各布从头到脚从里到外彻彻底底属于麦斯威尔，他大可以拒绝但却从没有说过“不”不是吗，他总是自己回到麦斯威尔身边，每一次都是。  
　　除了那天晚上。那天晚上他们为童工的死活起了争执。麦斯威尔的愤怒不仅仅出于雅各布眼中流露的恐惧，更是因为对方竟然如此在乎不相关的人，把他们看得远比麦斯威尔的目标还重要。  
　　那些孩子与他的伟大计划相比不值一提，自由的人都能看透这点。他实实在在的感觉到雅各布从他的掌握中、严密的怀抱中头也不回的溜走了，如同被巨浪卷走的情人一去不复返。麦斯威尔在那瞬间便死了，接下来所有的行动都只是逻辑的判断而已。万事万物皆有终了之时，凡人都该明白这点。  
  
*  
  
　　麦斯威尔低吟着醒来，嘴巴里满是灰烬的苦味，皮肤敏感得连毛毯的摩擦都刺疼难当。  
　　“水。”他嘶哑的说。水杯立刻出现在嘴边，一只手扶起他的后脑。刚喝了一口，麦斯威尔便剧烈的咳嗽，他连连摇头示意拿开，只想坐起来一次咳个够。  
　　“抱歉，先生。”  
　　是路易斯。麦斯威尔猛地睁开眼但又不得不立刻闭上。他头痛欲裂，两眼昏黑，嘴巴干得要命，怎么也没法停下咳嗽声。  
　　“为什么？”他弯着腰，咳得人都快对折成了两半，勉强挤出话来。路易斯坐在床边纹丝不动。他为什么救下麦斯威尔破坏整个计划？  
　　“抱歉，先生。”路易斯回道，“但是您自己说过，完美的死亡必须赢得而非接受。”  
　　好几天后麦斯威尔终于又像个人样了，也不会再在舌尖上尝到烟火的味道。斯塔瑞克一点也不在乎这事，党羽的死活对他来说无足轻重，任何人都可以被替代。刺客或许能砍掉几个头脑，但新长出来的很快就能取而代之。  
　　没有雅各布的生活非常古怪，路易斯常常看到麦斯威尔坐在桌前奋笔疾书。他打算把暴徒们派到其他行政区去，不是去杀雅各布，只是挑衅戏弄，目的当然是引诱对方回来。没有雅各布的人生不是人生。只要再加把劲儿，一定能逼雅各布回来杀了他。  
　　“先生。”路易斯关上房门说，“斯塔瑞克先生让我通知您，他杀了一名刺客。”  
　　麦斯威尔的笔尖僵在半空中，一大滴墨汁落到纸上沾污了刚写好的字迹。  
　　“杀了？什么时候？”  
　　“他没有说。”  
　　麦斯威尔一阵麻木，居然不知道该怎么感受这个消息。可能是因为属于他的雅各布在此之前便已经死了，而他也已经一无所有了吧。啊，或许这就是路易斯的秘密？  
　　“是不是所有人都想毁掉我的计划？好吧，或许我应该感激才对。这不就是意外的真谛吗？我想是时候离开这里了，路易斯。这座城市没有任何可留恋的东西了。”  
　　路易斯微微行礼。“是，先生。”  
  
　　他们没能成行。当天晚上万籁俱寂，麦斯威尔正从书架上取下要带走的书籍，忽然听到一个声音。他太熟悉那声音了，颤栗窜过他的背脊，既是愉悦也有几分毛骨悚然。他放下书，缓缓转身。窗外的街灯还亮着，勾勒出一个带着兜帽蹲在窗框上的人影。  
　　原来没死。  
　　四目相对，沉默悬于两人之间。麦斯威尔身旁的蜡烛照不到来者的脸孔，但不论何时何地他永远能认出对方来，认出那身形、气息和靴子落地的声音。  
　　“斯塔瑞克杀了我姐姐……”  
　　麦斯威尔唯一认不出来的是雅各布的声音。他的话被悲痛和怒火扭曲的难以辨识，听起来就像重伤求死的野兽。有那么一瞬麦斯威尔觉得他真是既可悲又可怜，但紧接着他想起自己也曾如此悲惨无依过——在还没有获得自由的时候。或许，他还有机会引导雅各布走向正确的方向。  
　　“他杀了我姐姐，伊薇。”雅各布走上前踏入烛光中，仍然戴着兜帽。麦斯威尔终于发现对方脸颊上有两道反光的水迹蜿蜒向下，在下颚处汇合。他花了好几秒才反应过来那是眼泪，雅各布从没在他面前哭过。  
　　他小心地向刺客伸手，但半路停住意识到自己还戴着手套。麦斯威尔总是戴着手套，谁叫这个世界如此肮脏恶心。但雅各布与众不同，当他碰触他时他们的皮肤必须紧贴在一起。麦斯威尔用嘴咬住一只手套的指尖将其脱下扔到地上，对另一只如法炮制。随后他拉下雅各布的兜帽，用手指细细描绘露出来的脸孔。噢，他是多么想念这触感啊。但雅各布的眼中盛满了悲伤，几乎没给麦斯威尔时间品味便立刻偎向他，将全身的重量倚靠到他身上。  
　　“帮我。”雅各布几乎在哀求了，“帮我杀了斯塔瑞克，我一个人不行。”  
　　麦斯威尔一边抚摸他的脸颊嘴唇，一边仔细审视他。“我亲爱的雅各布，在你的所作所为后，我为什么还要帮你呢？”  
　　他看着刺客竭力忍住眼泪咽下悲痛，直到脸上、眼中只剩决心和火性。  
　　“你忘了？我没法对你说不……你也一样拒绝不了我。帮我，我就和你一起走。”  
　　他没有说“追随你”，真是个聪明的男孩。雅各布会在床上或城市最僻静的角落里顺从他没错，但麦克斯维尔永远不该忘记这仍然是一名刺客。他的勇敢的小刺客，喜欢挑战、喜欢在拳击场里挥洒热血，肆意张扬的怒火足以将每一个街头染成鲜红。麦克斯维尔已经厌倦了仆从，眼前才是他想要的人，一个旗鼓相当、分享一切的伴侣。他们或许还有的机会。  
　　“你会跟我走？去哪儿？”  
　　“任何地方。我一直这么想……现在没有什么能挽留我了。”  
　　麦斯威尔嗯道：“有时候你得失去点重要的东西才能自由。”  
　　悲痛又一次涌进雅各布的眼睛，尽管他飞快的闭上了眼，但麦斯威尔已经看到了。  
　　“我愿意付出代价换她活下来。”  
　　“包括我？”  
　　“包括你。要是我先前杀了你，斯塔瑞克是不是就无暇顾及她了？”  
　　雅各布睁开眼盯着麦斯威尔发问，手依然攀着他不放。麦斯威尔无法否认事实，所以他将刺客拉得更近些，近到彼此的嘴唇几乎相触。  
　　“或许吧。戏剧中的每一次死亡都有其含义，不存在巧合。或许这就是为什么绝大多数人宁愿沉醉在舞台上的悲剧故事里，也不愿直面悲惨的生活。在这个世界上，每一次错误的发生你都只能责怪自己，或者上帝。我们必须挣脱一切禁锢才能自由，亲爱的。”  
　　“我只想复仇。”  
　　麦斯威尔差点就笑开了。“很好。这是第一步。”  
　　“也就是说你会帮我？”雅各布看起来很意外。  
　　“你已经回答过这个问题了。我怎么拒绝得了你呢？”  
　　麦斯威尔拉低雅各布的脑袋吻住他，用唇齿的纠缠交锋回忆他们俩都一度以为永远失去的东西。他们仍然熟谙对方的身体，当他将雅各布推倒在书桌上，那感觉就像这些天来的变故从未发生过。伴随着每一次爱抚，每一件落在地上的衣物，背叛的记忆也逐渐消逝无痕。  
　　麦斯威尔将润滑好的手指挤进紧窒的甬道，温柔地为接下来不那么温柔的行为做准备。雅各布呼吸急促全身潮红，不断的索要更多手指，更多爱抚，更多的吻。他躺在桌面上，烛光下的皮肤看起来如丝绸般顺滑柔软，但麦斯威尔能感觉到掌下身下的每一条疤痕。世界将他的男孩打磨得坚硬而又凌厉，麦斯威尔爱极了这样的他。他爱雅各布的一切。  
　　“求你……”雅各布的语气比起请求更像命令，麦斯威尔敢不从命。  
　　他架起雅各布的一条腿，深深地挺入，从刺客的嘴里牵引出充斥快感的吟叫。进入的瞬间麦斯威尔闭上了眼，但只有那一瞬，因为他总是喜欢看着雅各布，看着对方在身下扭动翻腾，索求他的每一次抽插顶撞。  
　　麦斯威尔加快律动，他这身老骨头已经有些疲惫了，但驱使雅各布越过顶点的欲望胜过一切。他俯下身让两人胸膛贴合，粗重的喘着气问。  
　　“等这事了结……你永远都是我的了对吗？”  
　　雅各布紧闭着眼，不得不抓牢桌子边缘以免被顶得摔下去。麦斯威尔的动作粗暴激烈，失控似的不断向更深处进犯，甚至一口咬住他的脖子。以前麦斯威尔也在那里留下过标记，但这一次他要咬破皮肤，尝一尝那铁锈味，听到他的男孩在欲浪中呜咽。  
　　“好。”雅各布抽着气说。是被顶弄的太舒服还是回答先前的问题？麦斯威尔不知道，或许两者皆有吧。  
　　他继续猛力挺胯，几次后满足地叹息着射进雅各布的深处。他膝盖发软险些跌倒，于是索性扑到雅各布身上，任由体液把两人的衣裤糊得一片狼藉。他本来以为他们再也没有机会重温这一刻了——做完爱，仍然在一起。  
　　麦斯威尔伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇上的血迹。  
　　“我父亲。”雅各布突然开口，声音仍因为刚刚的释放有些慵懒含糊，“他不在乎小孩……我们小的时候他就不在乎……只想要听话的刺客。孩子不应该被当成成年人对待，也不应该为了生计在工厂里当苦工或者流浪街头。我不能坐视不理。”  
　　麦斯威尔反应过来他说的是那天屋顶上发生的事，就是雅各布背叛他的那天。  
　　“你打算怎么办呢？”他仍然埋在刺客体内，“把他们都收养下来让自己好过点？当个比你父亲更好的人？”  
　　雅各布笑了。“很诱人。你不帮我？”  
　　“我刚刚意识到，我会为你做的事恐怕太多了。你腐化了我。”  
　　从雅各布喉咙里发出来的声音既像是笑声又像是哽咽。“我腐化你？”他吻住麦斯威尔，于唇齿间悄声低语，“这个主意不错。”  
　　雅各布刻意压低的嗓音和其中重新焕发的生气令麦斯威尔颤栗。或许他可以放弃一点自由，因为奖励值得这份代价。  
  
*  
　　斯塔瑞克的尸体躺在地上，圣裹布成了他自己的寿衣。就麦斯威尔看来，圣殿骑士死了后倒比活着更威严些。雅各布手持沾满血迹的短刀，弯腰注视着尸体。麦斯威尔一点也不在乎前任雇主的死活，只关心雅各布和他的复仇，只有了结此事他才能放下姐姐的死获得自由。当刺客用白色手绢擦拭尸体上的致命伤口时，麦斯威尔能看出他眼神里变化、整张脸敛去所有的情绪显得无比冷酷老练。  
　　他们把圣裹布放回了原处，都对它的力量不感兴趣。麦斯威尔深知真正的力量源自人的意志而非死物，那种东西只会带来悲惨的下场，斯塔瑞克就是前车之鉴。现在雅各布终于可以放下牵挂离开这个地方永不回头了。  
　　“我们去哪儿？”雅各布帮助麦斯威尔爬上大本钟，远方日出眩目，脚下的伦敦街头薄雾氤氲，只有雅各布最喜欢攀爬的连片屋顶还在雾气之上，只要有它们在他可以脚不沾地的穿越整个城市。  
　　麦斯威尔露出招牌般的邪恶笑容贴到雅各布背后，抬起他的双臂如鸦展翅。  
　　“闭上眼，选个方向。”

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob Frye 雅各布·弗莱  
> Maxwell Roth 麦斯威尔·罗斯


End file.
